Two strangers
by Kenji Blackwell
Summary: a guy and girl are transported from there world to the slayers universe. They meet up with the slayer group, and there presence has something to do with the resurrection of Shabranigdu.
1. Intro

It was a rainy night in a small town, as a young man waited on his porch for a girl. His name was Kenji Blackwell, he wore a black long sleeved button up shirt that was un-buttoned, with a white undershirt

under it. He also wore blue cargo pants on. He had a black headband on, which sat under his short light brown hair. Kenji paced on the porch, slowly growing more nervous ever since the rain started. Out

of instinct he held onto a wooden sword called a bokken, which was being dragged behind him as he paced. Soon the sound of someone running through the rain could be heard.

"Who could that be?" Kenji thought to himself. He then saw a girl running towards the house. She had long blond hair that was shocked. She wore a large black sweater, black jeans and a blue carrier bag

on her right side.

"Rayne!" Kenji called out. "Get out of the rain!"

"Happy now?" Rayne asked walking up the steps.

"What were you thinking?" Kenji asked "Where is your umbrella?"

"Its in my bag."

"Why weren't you using it?"

"I knew you would worry once it started to rain." When Rayne said that Kenji blushed a bit.

"you'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." Rayne turned and looked at Kenji with a raised eyebrow. She then smiled at him, which made him blush some more.

"Ok, I'll go have a hot shower." Rayne then headed into the house and to the shower. Kenji also headed inside to watch some Slayers on his computer.

Kenji was watching the last episode of Slayers when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Rayne comeing down the stairs. She had changed out of her wet cloths and now wore a pair of tight

blue jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt like Kenji's, as well as a white undershirt.

"What are you watching?" Rayne asked looking at the screen.

"Slayers." Kenji replied looking back at the screen.

"Again?" Rayne then sat beside him.

"Its the last episode." Kenji said. Just then the credits started to roll, showing where everyone had gone and what they were doing.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Rayne asked standing up. "And no anime, you Otaku."

"Well we have..." Kenji started but then the slayers intro started. "What the...?" A large figure apeared on the screen. It was a redish in color and had ruby eyes. Its arms reached through the computer

screen.

"W-what is that?" Rayne asked as it grabbed both her and Kenji.

"Sha-Shabranigdu?" Kenji said as they both were pulled into the screen.

Kenji opened his eyes and found that he and rayne where falling through a dark void. He noticed that Rayne was not far away from him. He then saw a light start to approaching them. Soon the light became

to bright to see athing. Then he hit what felt like a dirt path, hitting the ground really hard.

Please R&R


	2. Slayers world

I do not own Slayers or the characters. I made up two characters and so far thats it.

Kenji looked up dazed. He noticed that he was in the middle of a forest and it was day. He then saw Rayne laying beside him. Sitting up he looked around trying to get his bearings. Just then the sound of

two people comeing through the bush. Kenji looked over to where the sound was coming from. Soon two bandits came into few. They said something but Kenji didn't hear anything. They drew there swords

and ran at him. Kenji quickly looked for a weapon, he then saw laying beside Rayne was his Bokken. He picked it up and stood up looking back at the bandits. When he got ready to fight he noticed the

ground started to tilt. Kenji then realised that he was starting to lean to his left. The bandits stoped and looked at him oddly. Just then the two bandits burst into flames.

"Ok y...ot them L...at sh.." was all Kenji heard from the bushes behind the two bandits. A figure then walked out of the bushes. He had a sword drawn. His long blond hair flowed behind him. He wore a

blue shirt and pants under blue cheast plate. Blond fighter noticed Kenji and waved.

".ey w...e you?" he asked. Kenji was still dazed and charged in for an attack. The fight looked a little confused but brought up his sword getting ready for a fight. As Kenji moved closer to the swordsmen the

edge of his vision started to go black, but he pushed on till he was close to the swordsmen but when he swung his bokken Kenji's vision went completely black.

Kenji awoke and found himself in a room and his head hurt. He saw Rayne sitting beside him.

"Oh your awake, Kenji." Rayne said looking a little worried. "You've been out for a while."

"Oww." Kenji said sitting up. "So where are we?"

"We're in an Inn." replied Rayne. "I told these two and they agreed to help us get home." she the pointed over to two people. one was the Blond haired swordsmen, the other was a red head with odd

clothes on.

" Lina Inverse? Gourry Gabriev?" Kenji stood up and looked over at them. Kenji saw two peices of wood laying beside him, he then noticed that it was his Bokken. "W-what happened to my bokken?"

"Thats my fault." Gourry said as a sweat drop rolled down his cheek. "You attacked me and I cut your wooden sword in half."

"So I hear you need help getting back to where you came from?" Kenji heard Lina say.

"Yeah, do you think you can help?" Kenji asked looking over at her.

"The best I can do is take you to Seiruun." Lina replied.

"Ok that will do I guess." Kenji said sitting down. "So when do we head out?"

"In the morning so get some rest." Lina and Gourry got up and left Kenji and Rayne alone in the room.

"Ok. Goodnight Kenji." Rayne said laying down on the couch, Kenji stood up and walked over to Rayne, who gave him an odd look. Kenji then picked Rayne up. "What are you doing?" Rayne then started

to blush

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch when I have the bed. So you get the bed and I'll take the couch." Kenji then put Rayne onto the bed. After that Kenji then went to the couch. They didn't say

anything to each other for the rest of the night.

Please R&R


	3. To Seiruun

I do not own Slayers or the characters. I made up two characters and so far thats it.

After breakfast Kenji, Rayne, Lina, and Gourry left the Inn and headed off to Seiruun. The travel was mostly uneventful. One morning Kenji awoke to find that gourry wasn't with them, but he saw that

Rayne was curled up beside him holding onto his arm. He then heard the sound of someone hitting a tree with a sword. Kenji slowly stood up and went off to find who was making the sound. Kenji came to

a clearing where he saw Gourry training.

"Hey Gourry." Kenji said walking over to Gourry. Gourry turned and looked at him. "Do you think you could teach me how to fight?" Gourry started to think about it.

"Ok but only after we get you a weapon. Can't have you fighting with a wooden sword." Gourry replied.

"Awesome! Do you mind If I watch?" Kenji asked sitting down. Gourry noded. Gourry continued to practice.

After training for abit Kenji and Gourry started to head back to camp, but as they headed off they heard a scream. They looked at each other worried and ran off towards the scream. They ran into the camp

and found nothing wrong. Kenji saw Rayne sitting where she was sleeping looking scared. Rayne then ran over to Kenji and hugged him.

"W-whats wrong?" Kenji asked looking down at Rayne.

"When I woke up you were gone. I thought I was left here alone." Rayne replied not letting go.

The days slowly passed with every morning going the same way. Kenji woke up with Rayne beside him, then he would train with Gourry. Then the group would head off again towards Seiruun.

Kenji and Gourry walked back from there training to find Lina and Rayne watching them. Rayne then waved.

"Ok so we should get to Seiruun later today." Lina said walking over to them.

"So lets hurry up and get there." Kenji replied sheathing his sword, which was attached to his left side. The group then continued on there way.

"You have gotten better at fighting." Gourry told Kenji.

"Thanks Gourry."

Soon they arrived at Seiruun and once inside the looked around the city for a bit, bit then Lina turned and looked at Kenji and Rayne.

"This is where we go our different ways." Lina said as she and gourry headed off in a different direction.

"Thanks for the help." Kenji replied as he waved. He and Rayne then headed off. They looked around the city. As they looked Kenji explained what had happened. Kenji went over all the things that had

happened to the Slayers universe and abit of the history. Soon they found themselves lost.

"My I help you, out worlders?" A voice asked behind them.

Please R&R


End file.
